Not the Cleverest Witch
by crzykittyfangirl
Summary: Draco Malfoy has always liked Hermione Granger but he could never pursue her until now. The war is over and his father's views have softened. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe Slytherin's silver prince can finally capture the heart of Gryffindor's golden princess.
1. Unexpected Request

Draco Malfoy stared at Hermione. His stormy gray eyes sad as he watched her read. "You're not the cleverest witch in the world Granger." He mumbled so softly he was hardly speaking. "Because you don't know how much I love you."

He wasn't sure when he first loved her but he had noticed her from the start. First it was her beauty that drew him in, even as an eleven year old she'd had a certain brightness that he had never seen on anyone growing up. But then, in class, she amazed him with her immense knowledge of the wizarding world despite being a muggleborn. From that moment he began to see her as an intellectual equal. Someone who he could talk philosophy with and about anything and everything under the sun without feeling inferior or like he had to hide or downplay his intelligence.

Throughout their years at Hogwarts, they had been nearly equal in grades, each always trying to one up the other. The more time he spent competing with her though, more of her beauty revealed itself to him. As she grew, so did her outer beauty. Though he admitted she had certainly become an attractive woman, more beautiful to him than her outward appearance, was her mind. It was quick and clever, always looking for a solution to every problem and had the capacity to remember spells, facts and tidbits from it seemed every book she had ever read. She was also just naturally smart and perceptive. So perceptive in fact, that he was surprised she hadn't figured out that he had feelings for her. Granted, he had hidden them pretty well, but he couldn't always push them away completely.

However he had never pursued her, because he knew his father would not, could not ever accept her because of her blood status. Outwardly he still acted as if that mattered to him but truthfully, if he was honest with himself….she had changed his opinion on that long ago. He admired her from afar all these years until now. The war had softened his father's views and perhaps he could actually have her.

So, everyday he had come to the public wizarding library and watched her, trying to work up the courage to talk to her. He sighed, his stormy gray eyes wistful. Chocolate brown hair fell into her face and she brushed it away pushing it back behind her ear with hands small and slender with beautiful long fingers to match.

He was sitting at a table a little ways away pretending to read, but in truth he didn't even know the title of the book. It was only to keep up appearance. He had just grabbed the first book he'd seen in the section near her and sat down.

A chair scraping back caught his attention, and he looked up to see Hermione walking towards him. He gulped, his eyes going back to his book, pulling it closer to hide his face.

"Ferret."

He blinked. "Granger." He tipped his head and quickly looked back at his book.

"What brings you to the library?" She asks

"Studying." he says quickly.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. "One, you know we left Hogwarts right? And two, you're reading The Care and Keeping of Blast Ended Skrewts?"

"Ah...Yes. I-I thought maybe I needed to...ah learn about them then maybe I wouldn't hate them so much."

Hermione's eyebrow creeped higher. "Really? So you've been coming to the library every day to read about Blast ended Skrewts?"

"So, what brings you here?" He asks, trying to deflect her question.

"Just a bit of light reading. You didn't answer my question."

Merlin...I forgot just how perceptive she is. "Uh Yes?"

"Right...see you later Ferret." She says and walks off heading towards a bookshelf in the back.

"Wait! Granger!" He calls out, suddenly.

She turns around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Come get a butterbeer with me." He blurts out before he can even think or stop himself. I can't believe I did that...that was a bit amazing….Why did I do that? What the bloody hell was I thinking?


	2. Surprisingly Pleasant Conversations

"What?"

"You heard me."

She sighs. "Fine. But only if you tell what you've really been doing here."

"I wanted to see how you've been."

"Right...So you've sat here for days and days on end because you wanted to see how I was…." She says skeptically.

"Well yes, but also…" I've got to say it, merlin knows she'll never let this go if I don't tell her…"I like you and I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you." He says all in one breath.

"Wait, What?" She asks in surprise even though she knew exactly what he had said.

"You heard me, god I thought you were smart…."

"I'm certainly not coming if you're going to insult me the whole time."

"Sorry, force of habit."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yeah, no kidding."

They arrive at the Three Broomsticks, and the door jingles at their entrance. Immediately several pairs of eyes landed on them. He spotted the surprised faces of Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson right away, Before he could really think too much on it, Hermione drags him to a table in the back.

After they sat down, he is about to go up to the bar to order their drinks when that Loony Lovegood begins flouncing over to their table.

"Stop right there Loony." He says holding up a hand.

Hermione gives him a pointed look then smiles at Luna. "Hi Luna, how are you?"

"Oh I'm very good...I'm not surprised to see you two in here you know, I knew all about it. The nargles have been whispering about it for days."

He raises his eyebrow looking over at Hermione. She gives an imperceptible shake of her head. "Really? So, what do the nargles say about when you'll leave us alone?" He asks

"Draco!" Hermione admonishes, glaring at him.

He stares, at her and raises his eyebrows, head tipped to one side. Did she just do that? Why? Was that the first she's done that? I'm not sure, I think it was. "Sorry." He mutters

"So what are you drinking Luna?" Hermione asks

"Oh a drink I mixed myself. Infusion of Gurdyroots, essence of Freshwater Pimplies, Dirigible plum juice, Nargle extract-"

"Okay, stop or I'm going to be sick." He says covering his mouth.

"Yes, well it's very good at keeping away blibbering Humdingers, and this," She held up her cocktail onion on a stick. "It helps keep away fair sprites."

"That's cool." Hermione comments.

Luna nods, "Well, I should be going. Daddy and I are leaving for a Crumple Horned Snorkack expedition soon." She says dreamily and walks off.

"Is this a date?" Hermione questions

He sputtered, choking a bit on his butterbeer. "Ah...only if you want it to be."

"Well, seeing as we don't know each other that well even though we've known each other for years….I would say not right now."

His spirits plummeted but he nodded understanding where she was coming from. "I understand that. For now, friends?" He says holding out his hand.

"Alright, Ferret." Hermione replied shaking his hand. "So, just how long have you liked me?"

He let go of her hand, looking a bit awkward. "A very long time. Since we were eleven."

Her eyes widened. "That long? Then why were you always so rude to me? Why'd you call me Mudblood?"

"Because of my father." He says then sighs softly and hesitates a bit before continuing in a quieter voice. "He scares me, I was afraid that if he ever found out I was in love with a muggleborn then he'd disown me. So, I had to pretend to hate you. I regretted calling you that I moment I did it. I'm so sorry for everything Granger."

Hermione studied him for a moment, watching his his stormy gray eyes flicker with emotion. Shifting from sadness, kindness and sincerity. "I believe you and I forgive you Malfoy."

"I appreciate that." He says quietly.

"This has actually been nice, but I should be going." Hermione says, finishing the last sip of her butterbeer then standing.

"If you have to." He says and stands as well.

She nods. "Yeah, this really has been nice but I need to be getting going." She says inching towards the door.

He follows her. "Hermione! Wait, would you want to do this again sometime?" He asks, seeming almost shy, something she never thought she'd see.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes. I would like that."

He grinned at her. And for the first since she had known him it wasn't a rude or condescending one, it was warm and genuine.

She gave him a small smile back. "I'll owl you when I'm able to meet again."

""Sounds good Granger. I'll be looking forward to it."

"If we're going to be friends, you should call me Hermione not Granger."

He nods. "Alright. You can call me Draco then."

"Ok. Goodbye Draco." She says, surprised at how easily his first name rolled off her tongue.

"Goodbye Gran-Hermione." He says

She leaves the Three Broomsticks with a smile thinking about the way he same her name and how strangely kind he had been as she disapparates, appearing at the gates of the Burrow.


	3. Reactions and Promises

"What a strange afternoon I've had. Though actually surprisingly enjoyable. Who knew Draco Malfoy was so interesting to talk to when he isn't being insulting." Hermione muttered as she walked up the path to the garden door.

Kicking some of the wellingtons out of the way, she marched up the steps and knocked on the door. "Ms Weasley! Its me, Hermione!"

The door opened a moment later to reveal Ms Weasley. "Oh, Hermione Dear. It's so nice to see you." She says giving her a kind smile.

"Its nice to see you too Ms. Weasley." Hermione replies smiling brightly at the matriarch of the Weasley family who had become like a second mother to her over the years. .

"Well come in Dear, come in!" Ms. Weasley exclaimed opening the door wider.

"Thank you." Hermione stepped into the warm brightly lit kitchen breathing the delicious smells of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"Ginny's upstairs, she's been waiting to see you all day."

"Thanks." Hermione told her and hurried up the twisting stairs that led to the upper levels of the Burrow.

Arriving at Ginny's door, she knocked and it was immediately opened by her flaming haired female friend who promptly attacked her in a hug. "Hermione! Oh I'm so glad you're here!"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's enthusiasm, hugging her back. After a moment they both let go. "You will not believe the day I've had." Hermione comments with a grin.

"Oh, this'll be good!" Ginny says excitedly pulling Hermione into her room and shutting the door. "Alright Spill." She sat crossed legged on her bed with her head in one of her hands looking expectantly at Hermione.

She sat on the bed next to her. "Okay so I'm in the library just doing a little bit of light reading and I've told you how the ferret has been there for months now right?"

Ginny nods. "I remember." Her signature hazel weasley eyes twinkle with excitement. . "So what happened?"

"Well, I got up to get another book and I just nodded at him, and said ferret as you know, kind of a greeting and He said Granger back."

"Sounds normal." Ginny comments.

"Yeah, it was but then I asked him what he was doing at the library because you know he had been there for so many days. And he said studying. Which of course I knew wasn't true because we've graduated from Hogwarts so what in the name of Merlin would he have to study?"

Ginny nods excitedly, red hair swishing across her shirt. "Then what happened?"

"Well, he was reading the Care and Keeping of Blast Ended Skrewts which made no sense because I know for a fact that he hated them as much as the rest of us. And when I asked him why he was reading it, he gave me some crap excuse about how he thought he might not hate them as much if he learned more."

"Weird and total crap. I remember when I was dating Dean he told me how the Ferret hid in Hagrid's cabin during most of the later lessons." Ginny says shaking her head dismissively.

"Right? But it gets even weirder."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah. So I asked him what he was really doing there and he sort of pretended like he didn't hear me ask that then asked he what I was doing there. Of course I told him I was just there doing some light reading then asked him again."

"Okay, strange. Very unferret like behaviour but go on. What happened? Did he answer your question?"

"He did sort of. He just said uh yes. Like it yes had a question mark on the end. I started walking away then he called after me. I stopped and looked back wondering what he wanted and he said, come have a Butterbeer with me."

Ginny blinked. "Wait what?" She shook her head as if to clear it. "Draco Malfoy the Ferret asked you out?"

Hermione nods. "Yeah, that was my reaction at first. He just said you heard me and I agreed if he would tell me what he had really been doing all this time.. He said he wanted to know how I'd been which I could have believed if he hadn't sat there for days on end. So I asked him again."

"Right. So what did he say?" Ginny asks her curiosity lighting her hazel eyes.

"He said that he liked me and was trying to work up the courage to talk to me."

Ginny sat up straight, her eyes widening. "He what? Then why was he always so rude to you?"

"Yeah, seemed crazy to me too but well...he seemed so flustered I believed him. So we went to the Three Broomsticks."

"How'd that go?" Ginny leaned forward on her elbows.

"Pretty good. Not long after we sat down, Luna came over. We talked to her a little. He was a bit rude to her and I didn't even think and scolded him but I called him Draco when I did." Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why I did that. Anyway, after she left I asked him if we were on a date and kinda choked on his Butterbeer a bit then told me only if I wanted it to be. I said not right now since we don't really know each other that well."

"First name basis already? My you move fast…" Ginny teases then continues. "That makes sense though. About not wanting it to be a date. I mean you've hardly talked all these years except to insult each other."

"Shut up." Hermione says giving her friend a mock glare then continued her story. "Yeah, so we shook hands to be friends then I asked him how long he had liked me, just as conversation you know?" Hermione says then keeps speaking. "He said since we were eleven. But that he was always rude to me because he was scared his father would disown him if he knew he was in love with a muggleborn."

"That's terrible. Imagine being afraid of being disowned just because of who you love. You really think he was telling the truth?" Ginny says

"Yeah, and he was more genuine and sincere than I've ever seen him."

Ginny grinned, bouncing with excitement. "OOh...this is so exciting!"

Hermione smiled a bit. "It's certainly not how I expected my day to go."

"Did anything else happen?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not really, we talked a lot about random things then before I knew it was time for me to leave to come here. So I said I had to go and he asked if I would like to hang out again and I said yes because surprisingly I actually enjoyed it. He gave me the brightest, most genuine smile I've ever seen him give and I smiled back then walked out and apparated here."

"Who would have known, Hermione and the Ferret…" Ginny gave her a sly smile.

Hermione gave her a mock frown and hit her with a pillow.

Ginny picks up another one about to hit her back when there's knock on the door.

"Come in!" Hermione calls

The door opened to reveal her other best friends. She grinned jumping up and running to the door, hugging them both.

"Nice to see you too Hermione." Harry comments awkwardly hugging her back with one arm.

"Why didn't you tell us you'd gotten here?" Ron's voice came from her other side giving her a one armed hug.

She let go to look at them. "Sorry. Ginny and I had some girl stuff to discuss." She explained hoping Ron wouldn't ask. She knew Harry had enough tact not to, but Ron might not.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Girl stuff?"

Hermione let out a tiny sigh. "Yes Ronald. And frankly it's none of your business."

"Hermione had Butterbeer with the ferret today." Ginny piped up.

Hermione glared at her. She shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

Harry raised his eyebrows, green eyes widening. "What? Why'd you do that?"

"Why would you ever intentionally hang out with that git?" Ron asks

"Because I felt like it and he asked very nicely." Hermione says getting a bit annoyed. This was why she had been going to put off telling Ron and only tell Harry first.

"I'm not going to question you Hermione. If you had fun and aren't upset, then I'm happy for you." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry. I actually did have fun and I will be meeting him again."

"Anytime." Harry replies, giving her a kind smile.

Ron frowns then sighs."I don't like it but I want you to be happy Mione. But if he ever hurts you, Harry and I will hex him for you."

"Count on it." Harry adds.

"Hermione smiles. "Thanks guys."


	4. Owls Back and Forth

Dear Draco,

What day this week works for you? I'm able to do any day after five. Send Hedwig back with your answer ASAP. Please write back as soon as you can. I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione,

I can do Wednesday. My father will be out all day and my mother won't mind. I'm looking forward to seeing you. I really enjoyed talking to you last time and I know this time will be just as enjoyable.

Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

That sounds fine. Are you sure you won't get in trouble with your mother? I don't want to cause trouble for you. But yes, you're quite enjoyable to talk to when you're not being insulting. Can't wait to see you. Write back soon.

Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione,

I promise my mother will be fine. She just wants me to be happy. She may be a bit prejudiced but she's not as bad as my father.I agree with what you said about the insults and the same goes to you.

Draco Malfoy

Dear Draco,

Alright that's good. I'll see you wednesday then.

Hermione Granger

Dear Hermione,

Can't wait. See you then. I'll be counting the days.

Draco Malfoy


	5. He Really Does Like Her

Draco sighed, running a hand through his pale blond hair checking to make sure he looked alright. This was Hermione he was meeting after all. The girl he'd had a crush on since he was eleven years old. He took a deep breath, he could do this. "Right time to go. You look fine." He told himself then walked out before he could question himself anymore.

"I'm leaving Mother!" He called heading towards the door.

"Have fun Dear. Now who was it you were meeting again?"

"Just a friend."

"Alright have fun."

"I will. Goodbye Mother." He says and slips out the door, disapparating once he left the Manor grounds. He appeared in Hogsmeade near the Three Broomsticks. The door jingled as he pulled it open. Looking around, he spotted Hermione sitting at a table in the back.

She hadn't seen him yet absorbed in her thoughts he supposed since she was staring at the wall and he didn't think it was that interesting.

He made his way over to her, clearing his throat. She started, then smiled at him. "Draco, how are you?" She asks, her brown eyes sparkling and a smile still lighting up her face.

"I'm alright. Thanks Hermione." he says smiling back.

"Would you like to sit down?" She asks, gesturing to the chair across from her.

"Ah yes. Of course." He replies and sits down where she indicated.

"Have you told your parents about...this?" She asks her brown eyes looking concerned.

"Not yet. Have you?"

"No, well I told them I was meeting a friend but that's it."

"That's what I told my mother. I'll tell her eventually though."

"So will I."

There is an awkward silence before he clears his throat a bit and speaks. "Should I order our Butterbeers?"

"Oh yes. I didn't order because I was waiting for you."

"Ok, I'll be right back then." he says and stands heading over to the bar.

"Two Butterbeers please." He tells Madame Rosemerta.

"Coming right up." She says curtly.

He sighs, hating how she was still mad at him but understanding why. She had every right to be. He had made her do terrible things. He regretted them with everything in him.

"Here you are." Her curt voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." He replies giving her a couple galleons and walking back over to Hermione.

He sets one of them in front of Hermione and sits down across from her with his. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"It's alright."

"Good." He cleared his throat awkwardly trying to think of something to say. Before he could flounder about it too much, Hermione spoke.

"I told Harry, Ron and Ginny about this…" She says gesturing a bit at the two of them. "They took much better than I thought. Especially Ron. I was afraid he would flip out."

He smiles. "That's good. It wouldn't do if Weasley tried to hex me if I came near you."

She smiles back shaking her head. "That wouldn't be ideal no."

"How do you think your parents will take it?"

She frowns thinking for a moment. "I think they'll be okay. They were in Australia for the duration of the war and I never really told them much about the wizarding world's affairs. They knew about Harry and Ron of course since I was at the burrow every summer but that's about it. So, they wouldn't be opposed to you because they don't know of you and what your involvement in the war was."

"I see. So, if I ever ask you out on a proper date, they'd be alright with that?"

Hermione blinked looking a bit surprised. "Yes, I think they would be."

"Good."

"How would your parents react?"

It was Draco's turn to frown. "My mother might be surprised but would ultimately accept it because she just wants me to be happy. My father on the other hand…" He shuddered. "I don't know what he'd do. The war softened his views a little but I'm not sure about that much."

"I see. Well, I suppose we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it."

"We'll what?"

"It's a muggle expression. It means we'll deal with it when it becomes a problem."

He nods. "Oh ok."

Hermione nods back, looking around a bit then turns back to him. "I see Pansy watching us. Didn't you go out with her?"

Draco made a face, shaking his head vigorously. "No, I hate her. I always have but she likes me and so she was... always holding onto me and feeding me. I've always liked you. She didn't know exactly who I liked but she knew there was someone. She was always trying to get my attention."

"Oh, that makes sense. That explains why everyone thought you were going out."

"Yeah." He says then continues speaking. "But I'm honestly surprised you never noticed. There were times I didn't hide it very well."

"I am good at noticing things. When-What-Do any times come to mind when you didn't hide it all that well?"

He nods. "First one that comes to mind was when I challenged BuckBeak and you seemed so concerned. I-Well I wasn't hiding very well how happy that made me. Another time was the Yule ball. When you came down those stairs, my heart stopped. I had always known you were beautiful but that night, you transformed into the goddess outside I always knew you were inside.

"Oh wow...I did notice that you well didn't have anything to say during the Yule ball I just assumed you didn't care or were preoccupied."

"Not the case. I could hardly take my eyes off you. Pansy nearly caught me staring at you quite a few times."

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah…" He says rubbing the back of his neck a bit awkwardly.

"So, what have you been doing since we left Hogwarts?"

"I've been working as an intern at St. Mungo's actually."

"Really? That's great! What made you decide to do that?"

He frowns a bit, his mind turning back to everything he had done during the war. "I-I wanted to give back to the wizarding community after all I did throughout the war, and it is interesting."

"That's so lovely, and I'm glad you enjoy it!"

"Yeah, yeah it's pretty cool. So what have you been doing?"

"I've been working as an apprentice actually under Professor Vector to become an Arithmancy Mistress."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asks amusement laced with a bit of indignation in her voice.

"Only that I know you took it third year through seventh year."

"Oh yeah, I did that. Sorry I'm-Sorry It's going to take me a little bit to get completely used to this."

"Of course...I wasn't well ...I know I have a lot to make up for."

"No, it's not like that, I forgave you as soon as Harry told us what Voldemort was making you do. In that moment, I knew you were just like us, caught up in the circumstances and fighting the war that none of us wanted to be involved with in the first place. But, we were all pulled into anyway. It's just even though I forgave you for everything, I still need to get used to you well being nice. "

"Oh yeah ...suppose that's true and thanks, at least one person I've wronged isn't still bitter and I'm glad it's you."

 **And yes, I know in canon Hermione ends up working at the Ministry but honestly I think working as an Arithmancy Mistress suits her better.**


End file.
